My Dying Breath
by MusicKeeper
Summary: Satine's last thoughts in the moments before her death.


**A/N: Hello peoples of the earth! I am pleased that you have chosen to click into this story instead of trying to hunt me down and kill me for not updating Eyes Open, which WILL be updated within a week! Anyway, I hope you have a box of tissues nearby, cause this will probably make you cry. That is, if you're like me and get really emotional sometimes. I cried while writing it.**

**Kira: Cut the talk and get on with it already!**

**Me: Okay, but keep Obi-Wan away. I think he already wants to kill me.**

* * *

I kneel on the podium next to what used to be my throne. The throne of Mandalore is now occupied by that terrorist, that crime lord, that red horned beast. Maul, Obi-Wan calls him.

Obi. I sigh at the thought of my dear Obi-Wan. Even now he stands, captured, before Maul. He gazes at me with his tender blue eyes. I can see how badly he wants to get me out of harm's way, but the Mandalorian traitors holding him back prevent our escape. I look back at Obi-Wan, trying to tell him I don't blame him for anything. He looks at the ground, and I sigh softly. I don't believe I got my message across.

"Your noble flaw is a weakness shared by you," says that monster Maul, "and your Duchess." An invisible hand constricts my throat as he speaks. I suddenly find myself floating in midair, unable to breathe. Obi-Wan's eyes blaze as he steps forward, only to be roughly pulled back by the guards. I kick at the air and struggle, but my lungs continue to burn. Maul strides forward. Somehow I know he is the one doing this to me. How I wish I could strangle _him _in midair! Why does it always have to be Mandalore that is attacked?

Maul taunts Obi-Wan, telling him he should have turned to the dark side of the Force. Oh, how I loathe the way he calls Obi "Master Jedi" in such a condescending tone! I may not be a Force-user, but I understand that it is hate and anger that leads one to the dark side of the Force. Maul, I can tell, hates Obi-Wan with a bitter, burning passion. As far as I know, Obi-Wan has never wronged anyone. So why does Maul hate him so?

"Your emotions betray you," Maul continues. "Your fear and yes, your anger. Let your anger deepen your hatred!"

I don't have to be a Jedi to see that Obi-Wan is about to punch someone in the face and unleash all his hurt on his enemies. I am able to gather enough breath to warn him. "Don't listen to him, Obi!" I beg, resuming my failing quest for air.

Thankfully, Obi-Wan has the strength to push his anger to the back of his mind. "You can kill me, but you will never destroy me. It takes strength to resist the dark side. Only the weak embrace it," Obi-Wan shoots back. I gasp. _Don't give him ideas, Obi-Wan Kenobi, _I think.

Maul snarls. The hatred with which he glares at Obi-Wan makes me deathly afraid he will kill Obi. "It is more powerful than you know —"

"And those who oppose it are stronger than you'll ever be. I know where you're from. I've been to your village," says Obi-Wan. Maul's face is turned toward me, and the terrible anger on his countenance leads me to believe Obi-Wan has stumbled upon a sensitive subject. _Don't go down this road, Obi-Wan, _I think.

Obi-Wan does not hear me. "I know the decision to join the dark side wasn't yours. The Nightsisters made it for —"

"SILENCE!" Maul bellows. I would wince, but I'm attempting to catch my breath and failing miserably.

"You think you know me?!" Maul rants. "It was I who languished for years thinking of nothing but you! Nothing but this moment!" I struggle to stay alive as I plead for mercy in my thoughts. _Please, please, let him go! You can have me, and you can do whatever you must, but don't harm Obi-Wan! _

"And now," Maul growls, "the perfect tool for my vengeance is in front of us. I never planned on killing you, but I will make you share my pain, _Kenobi._"

The tightening in my throat increases. I claw at my neck, willing that invisible hand to let me go. Obi-Wan's eyes grow wide, and he steps forward once again, only to be hit in the head and made to fall to his knees. He looks up at me helplessly. Maul draws his dark saber, and I need not be told what he is planning. I already know.

He's going to kill me.

The burn becomes so unbearable my head goes numb. Maul uses the Force to bring me closer to him, then plunges the saber into me. Darkness suddenly clouds my vision.

As prepared as I was for the blow, I didn't know how much it would hurt. My eyes grow wide, and my breath hitches. I manage to glance at Obi-Wan. A hundred emotions flit across his face at once. The guilt is written there in his features as I groan in pain.

Maul withdraws the saber, and I fall face first to the ground. The guards release Obi-Wan, and he rushes to my side. He turns me onto my back and brushes a strand of hair away from my face. "Satine," he whispers desperately. I look up into his eyes. They reveal more than he wants them to. They tell me how he loves me. That he will never forgive himself for this. They tell me everything he wants so badly to say but can't.

I decide to say it for him. I reach up and touch his face. "Remember, my dear Obi-Wan," I whisper. "I've loved you always." I gasp for air and struggle to stay awake. I focus on his beautiful eyes, which are filled to the brim with tears. My finger wipes one away. "And I always will."

There's so much more I want to tell him. I want to tell him not to blame himself. I want to tell him he matters more to me than even peace. However, my time has run out. I have no more strength. My arm drops from his face. I close my eyes for the last time and give in to the darkness. I fall back into Obi-Wan's arms and feel a tear drip onto my cheek as I fade away from this life.

* * *

**Kira: MK, are you okay?**

**Me: Do I look okay!? :'(**

**Kira: I've been wondering why he won't talk about her! Poor Obi-Wan!**

**Obi-Wan: *peeks in the room* MK, why are you crying?**

**Me: Who, me? I'm not crying. *sniffle***

**Obi-Wan: Let me see that.**

**Kira: NO! Master, you don't want to ...**

**Obi-Wan: *reading while he wipes away a tear***

**Kira: Read that.**

**Obi-Wan: Excuse me. *all but runs out of the room***

**Me: *sobs* Why, Disney!? Why'd you have to kill her!?**

**Kira: Well, since MK and Master are having nervous breakdowns, I guess I'll close. Thanks for reading, and may the Force be with you! MK?**

**Me: I HATE YOU, MAUL!**

**Kira: *blinks* We'll just ... go now ...**


End file.
